elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. All of the username you copy and search it to visit their channel. Australia New South Wales State of Australia '' *Alex Stanton *crookj21 *jaymietreadwell South Australia ''State of Australia '' *austelevators Belgium Brussels ''Capital Region of Belgium '' *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown * Matt Flaten Britain (United Kingdom) British Virgin Islands ''Territory of the United Kingdom *rocheso England province of the United Kingdom *benobve *elevatorlover123 *elevatorman765 *funcik1 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joe Edwards *Joshua Leuty *KoneliftmanUK *konemseries12 *Liftdragonuk *liftfan3 *mrmattandmrchay *nitrainman *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *tomsliftsescalators Isle of Man territory of the United Kingdom *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland province of the United Kingdom *nathanandrews100 Scotland province of the United Kingdom *Anjasomc Wales province of the United Kingdom *coolsputnik Canada British Columbia province of Canada *VancouversLocalNerd *Kira1106 *elevatorman191 *elevatorfan559 Ontario province of Canada *gooperone *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev Quebec province of Canada *MysticMTL New Brunswick province of Canada *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador province of Canada *MrVideodude709 (Jarod Hickey) (Lives In Paradise,Newfoundland) Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Coquimbo Region region of Chile *crazyliftlady.Chile unknown *ElevatorMasterRider Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Democratic Republic of the Congo North Kivu province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo '' *North KirvuElevators Denmark Region Hovedstaden ''Region of Denmark *ATITANIC1992 Finland Central Finland Region of Finland *airtranlover'' (now in Chicago, Illinois, United States )'' Unknown *Windeelv20Now known as Valentin Linden. France Rhône-Alpes region of France *altheking1006 unknown *Fabien Pitorre Germany Berlin City state of Germany *Windhund27 *Klingl3r North Rhine-Westphalia State of Germany '' *PostTower ''(born during West Germany) *G&M Lifts Unknown *FynnLasseKiel *Lucky Bulb *OldElevNew *Schindler7000 Greece Unknown *ConoTube Greenland Sermersooq municipality of Greenland *Søren Hvilsom Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *TTElev *verylike1 *Vincent561967 Hungary unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður constituencies of Iceland, all of these users bellow are from a city known as Reykjavík, Reykjavík is in both Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður. * Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali Province of Indonesia *SchindlerLift1874 Jakarta Capital Region of Indonesia *Amarvasandani *elevator9967 *fien yudi *Heins Daniello *Jimmy Santoso *Kevin Amadeo *Orisa Pradito *Rafi Daniswara *Ray Krislianggi *Sumosoftinc *TheKentaro Light *Theo Gunawan *Zidane HamadFormerly known as yeni aprilia Central Java province of Indonesia *ElevatorToughLionTV East Java province of Indonesia *aamanullang *Dimas Erda WM *Eiffel Hendrawan *Reza Tanaka South Sulawesi province of Indonesia *10111213141511regit Banten province of Indonesia *Dion Daniel Israel Central District District of Israel *Noam Zehavi Tel Aviv District District of Israel *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *maalit72 Japan unknown *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 *E231joban *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *mohito2012 *night0224 *pochichiaki *StoneGod *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *yosshiydsno1 Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang State of Malaysia *klvncw Kuala Lumpur 1 of 3 Federal Territories of Malaysia *MrElevatorKing Pahang State of Malaysia *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan State of Malaysia *UnnamedExtraIsBack *smexduck123Currently known as OtisElevatorGuy1. Unknown *chookhayseen Malta Sliema town in Malta *Fabien Pitorre Mexico Quintana Roo State of Mexico *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) Federial Region of Mexico *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Holland Province of The Netherlands *DjFadeout *DutchElevatorChannel *ricohallo22 New Zealand Wellington Region of New Zealand *Alex Ellis *WaygoodOtis Norway Nordland County of Norway *Daniel Sivertsen Unknown *123Truls123 *Heisteknikk *TheEcoDiscComeBack Poland Greater Poland Voivodeship voivodeship of Poland *97Office Masovian Voivodeship voivodeship of Poland *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPamNow known as MPXD Studio. *Autumn81702 Unknown *wolski603 Republic of the Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Republic of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Republic of China Taipei City Capital Region of the Republic of China *Pietro Pecco Russia Unknown *444666qaz *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha *Windeelv20 Singapore This country is also a city. *Christopher Thian *circleline28 *ElevationLowJJ *galaxynotefan *ghg749 *justinpeng1998Currently known as Shaun Kong. *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *MistaSGW *Mitch Soh *thespeedhacker00 Spain Andalucía Autonomous community of Spain *beltransgful Sweden Gästrikland province of Sweden *hissen12 Scania province of Sweden *hisstrollet Södermanland or Uppland RailCarADDE is from a area called Liljeholmen in Stockholm, Stockholm is in both Södermanland and Uppland, altough Liljeholmen is located in Södermanland. Södermanland and Uppland are both provinces of Sweden *RailCarADDE Norrbotten province of Sweden *MindusMOD109 Switzerland unknown *251Aloha *Misha Gianoli Thailand Bangkok Capital Region of Thailand *22337456 *MelvinMan10 *NingSama *Tamovie1975 United States Arizona State of the United States *azcade101 *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX (from Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States) *stevethemeave45 California State of the United States *alpaljl *FujitecElevator *JonathanElevator29 *Multielevatorman *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *vief86mo Connecticut State of the United States *airplanegod *NewEnglandElevators *shsav2012 *jaemre288 Colorado State of the United States *87Kefka (Colin Comer) *kc0eks *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR *PiccioneR1 Delaware State of the United States *ilovelife4510 Florida State of the United States *cannycart *Konekss370 Georgia State of the United States *ems318 *musicfreakcc Guam Territory of the United States *VSBrownBoy Hawaii State of the United States *John Petit (from Cleveland,Ohio,United States) Illinois State of the United States *Airtranlover (From Jyväskylä,Central Finland,Finland) *TheElevatorPlanet Maryland State of the United States *JoshCraver9000 Massachusetts State of the United States *[[balarick|balarick (Sam Sitar)]] *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 Minnesota State of the United States *Elevator5519 *mschafe132 *Michael Zupec (mz5879) *NorthlandElevators (aka giggleblaggle) *pokemonelevator Mississippi State of the United States *Mid-South Elevators (formerly thegrudge58), Jackson Missouri State of the United States *TheElevatorChannel *dieselducy'' (now lives in Vinton , Virginia , United States)'' Nebraska State of the United States *Star City Elevators *Vator' Hunters *Ethan B *TheBenOyler New Jersey State of the United States *ChrisiPodHelp101 *dea41396returns, Mahwah *ih8thyssenkrupp New Hampshire State of the United States * KONEelevatorman111 New Mexico State of the United States *ArtiePenguin1 *CubsRule2040 *PinkJazzX'' (from Virginia, United States of America; now lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States )'' New York State of the United States *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 *suejoshappy *lirrvids North Carolina State of the United States *ElevatingPirate *Riley ElevatorFan *TJElevatorfan North Dakota State of the United States *mspairport man Oregon *Crazyboy72375 Ohio State of the United States *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorMan85 *ElevatorRailFan *John Petit (Now lives in Honolulu ,Hawaii, United States) *OtisElevatorFan *starbond6 Pennsylvania State of the United States *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz Puerto Rico Territory of the United States *arthurkrug South Carolina State of the United States *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 *escalatorgeek881 Rhode Island State of the United States *Schindler Elevators Tennessee State of the United States *Bluff City Elevators, Memphis Texas State of the United States *CaptainElevator42189 *elevatormanable *gluse *JimLiElevators *ttngidoc *xducy Vermont State of the United States *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *Chris Carson *jaemre288 Virginia State of the United States *22408aaron *DieselDucy (from St.Louis, Missouri, United States) *PinkJazzX (lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States) *TheLilRubix1 *elevatorman138 *thewildeeper Washington State of the United States *pnwelevator Washington D.C (District of Columbia) Federal Region of the United States *elevatorman138 Wisconsin State of the United States *bearlovesox *FGelevatorsReturns *lormarina Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *ElevatorAdjuster *elevatorgeek1234 Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and have retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. Some of their channels have closed down or have become delinquent; others have kept their channels open and continue to upload non-elevator related videos. *buddybuddy0920 (2008 to 2012) *hanny992/elevatortimes/elevatorman155 (2007 to 2014) *ElevatorMasterRider (2009) *LiftEnterJoey123 (20?? to 2011)Formerly joeyollie123. *masterelevatordriver (2010 to 2011) *thyssenelevator95 (2008 to 2012) *Disneyelevators407 (2011 to 2013) *vkolaproductions (2012 to July 2013) *Streetcar1743 (20?? to 2013) *iddo avital (2011 to 2012) *andrew player (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (July to August 2013) *revo8778 (2009 to 2011) *Kevinwanandi (2011 to 2013) *bearchoirfan (2008 to 2011) *elevatorman155 (2007 to 2014) Notes *